1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly resonant bell that may be used in various fields such as a doorbell, an alarm bell, an animal repeller bell, and a call bell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various bells such as a doorbell that is rung by a visitor, an alarm bell that gives a warning, an animal repeller bell (e.g., bear repeller bell), and a good luck bell have been proposed. These bells may not ring when shaken to only a small extent, and may produce a monotonous sound.
Patent Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3012065 discloses a bell in which a rolling element is placed in a space surrounded by a metal sheet, and Patent Japanese Design Registration No. 392367 discloses a toy bell in which a ball is held between upper and lower resonators. However, these bells may not ring when shaken to only a small extent.
As illustrated in FIG. 15, a related-art bell may have a structure in which a weight 114 is suspended using a suspension member 111 (e.g., string) inside a bell section 112, for example.
Such a structure has a problem in that the swing cycle of the weight 114 is determined by the length of the suspension member 111.
When a bell has a structure in which a ball is suspended, the ball hits the inner wall of the bell section at a constant angle.
Since the ball is suspended using a string or the like, the bell does not ring immediately when the bell section has been shaken.